1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image sensor packages and image sensing modules and, more particularly, to a miniaturized image sensor package and an image sensing module using the image sensor package, or such like.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technologies, digital cameras are now in widespread use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera module. At the same time, the need for digital picture quality has become greater and greater.
In a digital camera, an image sensing module including an image sensor package is very important to determine the quality of the pictures captured by the digital camera. Referring to FIG. 6, a widely used typical image sensor package 600 includes a base board 10, an image sensor 20, a plurality of wires 23, a first adhesive 30, a second adhesive 40 and a top board 50. The base board 10 includes a base plate 11, a peripheral portion of the base plate 11 extends along a same direction and forms a sidewall 12, and the base plate 11 and the sidewall 12 cooperatively to define a receiving cavity 13 therebetween. A plurality of contacts 14 are arranged on a first surface (not labeled) towards the top board 50 of the base plate 11, and a plurality of contacts 16 are formed on a second surface (not labeled) positioned opposite to the first surface of the base plate 11. Each contact 14 is electrically connected to a corresponding contact 16 via a respective conductor member 15 integrated with the base plate 11.
The image sensor 20 is received in the receiving groove 13, and is secured on the base plate 11 via the first adhesive 30. A sensing portion 21 is formed on a surface of the image sensor 20. A plurality of pads 22 are formed around the sensing portion 21, and the pads 22 are connected to the contacts 14 via the wires 23. The first adhesive 30 is applied to a surface of the base plate 11 around the image sensor 20, and covers the pads 22, the wires 23 and the contacts 14. The top board 50 is mounted on a top of the sidewall 12 via the second adhesive 40.
Generally, image sensing modules should be of small size for reducing volume and cost of digital cameras. However, in the image sensor package 600, the sidewall 12 is formed on the base board 10 to define the receiving cave 13 for receiving the image sensor 20. Therefore the base board 10 must be made of hard materials and thus is more expensive. Additionally, the base board 10 including the base plate 11 and the sidewall 12 has a large volume, and correspondingly needs more cost. As a result, an image sensing module or a digital camera using the image sensor package 600 also has a large volume. On the other hand, the sidewall 12 may interfere with mounting the image sensor 20 on the base board 11.
Therefore, an improved image sensor package and an image sensing module using the package are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.